Fushigi Yuugi Wiki
Before starting to edit WAIT! All editors, please note that when posting pictures in the articles, the profile picture should always be big and it the face of the character can always be seen head-on. Note that fan-art or edited pictures will be removed. All articles (except light novels and episodes) require galleries at the bottom of the page. For more requirements on editing, ask Me. Welcome to the Fushigi Yuugi Wikia. Created by Animalia555 and adopted by Divinecross, this wiki surely needs all of the editors' help. And please everyone, let me remind you to refrain from acts of vandalism, it doesn't help anyone of us in any way so please don't ruin our hard work, we would appreciate it. Please don't upload fanart pictures, only official photos from the anime or manga should be used. '' '''Be updated about news in this wiki and what's going on! Fushigi Yuugi Wiki:Minutes ' Random Quote of the Moment "So Miaka, You should not give up about saving your best friend." -Chichiri, to Miaka This Month's Featured Article This Month's Featured Article Mayo Sakaki is the main character of Fushigi Yuugi's 3rd OVA, Eikoden. She attends Yotsubadai High School, and later transferred in Jonan. She immediately fell in love with Taka Sukunami whom she saw at the ice cream parlor. She is a member of the basketball club. When she learns that Miaka and Taka are now married, she goes inside the book to find happiness for herself, hearing her parents argue and quarrel almost every hour of everyday, and now divorced . She decides to be the Priestess of Suzaku (new) after she sees the adventures of Miaka and the others. Despite the warnings her coach, (Keisuke) told her and even trying to grab her back. She is voiced by Junko Noda in Japanese and Lynn Fischer in English. She only appears in the 3rd OVA and on two light novels written by Megumi Nishizaki and illustrated by Yuu Watase: Eikoden: Jokan and Eikoden: Gekan. She is approximately 15 years old. She appears singleminded to the point of recklessness, impulsive, jealous, bitter - but at heart she is a good person. Due to all of the hardships she has faced, she's become a very jaded person and it takes meeting the Suzaku Seven to realize her innocence again. 'Read More...' About Fushigi Yuugi Wikia '' Fushigi Yuugi Wikia is the most comprehensive database about the anime/manga Fushigi Yuugi/The Mysterious Play. This site is home to spoilers, so if you don't want to know what happens next, we suggest that you should watch/read the series or manga first. And again, this wiki's goal is to be the most comprehensive database about the anime /manga series Fushigi Yuugi. Instead of wondering about the million ways you can help, look over the style of the articles so you'll do everything correctly and properly. If you are not sure about the information you're gonna post here, leave a message on My Talk Page clarify it, or go to Wikipedia. Terms used in the articles are supposed to be the ones used in the anime, not in the manga. You can put the manga term in the anime version on the A.K.A. part. '' To discuss projects and topics, please go to the Community, we would appreciate every help we could get. Images Hey! Looking for RARE images? it's all here in this wiki, all you have to do is find them... Besides from aiming to be the most comprehensive Fushigi yuugi database, pictures, majority of the pictures in this site are very rare. if you want pictures of rare people that doesn't appear almost anywhere, you'll find it here. The new policy of this wiki is that every article should have galleries. News July 2010 *Fushigi Yuugi wiki has been accepted in one of the August spotlights *Fushigi Yuugi wiki has been promoted in the Animanga footer *One of our settled editors will be off this week *Genbu Kaiden manga fans expect the anime to be released soon after the manga is finished:They expect the art to be much better than the series *54px pic for the spotlight still missing??? More Recently Featured Yui Hongo,Hiko,Nuriko,Tomo's City of Mirages *The Universe of the Four Gods *Characters **OVA characters **Other characters *Anime *Manga **Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden **Light novels *Opening themes **Ending themes **Other songs *Yuu Watase *Seiyuu list